Family
by 7thcircleofhell
Summary: I will finish this story with some minor altercations when I am done with the itachi Naruto story swap thing I joined. So watch for a new story by next month.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Nauto and I get no profit from this story, but everything else is mine!

Scratching his blond spikes as soon as the door is closed he lets a sigh brake free and his usual smile fades from his face as he looks at his dark apartment with empty eyes. Mechanically he walks to his bathroom, leaving the lights out, and starts the shower while he disrobes. Even now as a twenty-three year old elite ANBU leader he can't let his old façade fail him. He's still forced to smile like a fool so that his enemies don't up the violence. Oh, not the enemy he's sent out to kill, not the enemies lurking in the village as harmless law abiding citizens that live here.

It all started out harmless enough, tricking him into getting into trouble, or ignoring his presence, or giving him just enough recognition to insult him before going back to acting like he didn't exist. However, as the years passed it progressed; throwing things at him, denying selling him items, refusing him entrance somewhere, upping his rent, things of that nature. As he got older he thought that was bad, but things got worse; attacking him from behind, beating him for walking down the wrong street, his first broken bone, getting drugged and raped for the first time. For years this was the standard, but as of this last year it got worse again. This time they stole from his apartment all the furniture he had in his living room, and cutting off his power. Ironically enough they don't seem to want to go further then his living room, he has yet to come back to find everything stripped down to the walls.

So why hadn't he done anything in retaliation? Simply put, he's not allowed to. After an incident years ago he tried to tell the Hokage what the villagers were doing to him and he was not believed. 'The villagers would never do that, and if you harm anyone you'll be banished for harming the innocent.' Naruto snorted indignantly as he remembered what she had said, "Innocent my ass." He finished his shower and toweled off before heading to his room to flop, still naked, onto his bed. He'd struggled over the years with just leaving the village all together, but had been hesitant. As a kid he had the other rookies, but over the years he had either grown apart or they were afraid of him. He and Kyubi hadn't become friends over the years, but because of their working relationship he had mastered the nine tails and by doing so could keep sane while using Kyubi's powers. However, at one point the village had been invaded and he'd saved them with that power, but after that even his closest of friends were weary if not totally scared of him. Realization dawning on him, that was all last year, he could just leave and no one would miss him. But where would he go, what would he do if he wasn't here in the village? It didn't matter. With the hurt, betrayal, anger and pain surging over him all he wanted to do was leave and start over somewhere no one knew him.

Decision made he threw what little clothes he had with his weapons into his travel bag and left for Hokage Tower. He entered her office through the open window and stood before her desk waiting acknowledgement. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as she looked up she noticed the bag. "What's going on? You don't have a mission."

"I'm leaving. I won't tolerate this abuse any longer."

"Ha, abuse? What are you talking," she stopped speaking as she remembered him coming to her years ago saying the villagers had abused him, "You can't be serious."

"I am. I don't know where I'm going yet, but I'm not staying her any longer."

"If you leave I will mark you as a level S missing nin. You will never know rest again," She stated firmly.

"Ha, you think that's a threat? I haven't known true rest since birth. What are you afraid I'll gather forces and come back and take the village over as revenge? One: I don't want this shitty village and two: if I really wanted revenge I could take it by myself. I'm going to leave and I don't care what you say about me, how you write me off, but I am gone tonight. " Moving so fast she didn't even see him move, he was behind her with a shuriken at her throat almost drawing blood with the pressure. "Do you understand?"

Realizing she really didn't stand a chance she gave a weak, "Yes," and before she could say more he was gone. Now he understood that she was going to send some one till he killed enough of them that she realized he couldn't be killed or brought back by anyone there in the village, but he just had to leave and if he was going to do it for real he had to get a good threat in before he left. Setting out he decided to travel through the night and get as far as he could before someone caught up with him. Hopefully no one in his own Unit., they might not have known each other out side of training and missions, but it was a small group of people that treated him like everyone else because they didn't know each others identities. Luckily for him with Kyubi's abilities now fully merged with his own he's able to move much faster then everyone else. So the hours before sunrise saw him very far away from the village. Deciding he was at least a day's trip from the village by his unit's standards he decided to brake for camp.

He found a very old tree with beautiful sprawling branches shaded from the sun, and picked a branch well wide enough to lie upon and slung his bag to the junction of the branch for his pillow before heading off to find some fruit for a snack before sleep. Naruto kept this routine up for a month; catching small game for food here and there just wandering, seeing the country and reveling in the peace and solitude. He did have to kill one of his unit and several other ANBU before the Hokage got the hint, but he was certain now he wouldn't have to worry about it. When he came upon villages he kept a low key, but he tasted new foods, met new people learned new skills, but he never stayed for long, preferring the solitude of travel. Before he knew it a year had passed.

This night however, would change his life forever. Having stopped for the night he noticed the sent of another camp fire not far off, but chalked it up to travelers, as he wasn't far from a known road. He settled in, for going his own fire so as not to be noticed just in case. Unfortunately, a few hours later he was awakened by something. At first he couldn't figure it out, and then he could feel it; fire running through his veins. There was a strong pulsing in his leg in time with his heart beat, shooting the liquid fire through his body. Calming him self to lower his heart beat, so as to not spread what was happening faster, he checked the pulse point on the outside of his right ankle. It was a bite of some sort, of that he was sure; the problem was that he couldn't reach it to try sucking the poison out. His heart beat began to climb again as panic set in, but he calmed him self and forced his mind past the numbing fear to think. The camp fire he's smelled earlier! He could reach it before the poison reached his heart, he was sure of it! Grabbing his things he leapt to the ground and slowly made his way to the camp fire.

It was taking so long! The distance, that before had seemed so close, felt miles away now! He controlled him self and moved slowly; too afraid to move quickly and risk raising his heart beat. As he finally neared the camp he called out, "Please, I need your help! I was bitten by a snake and I need assistance getting the poison out!" As he rounded the tree blocking him from sight he stopped. Something about the person seemed familiar, but it was hazy, like trying to remember a dream. Long black hair as dark as midnight on a moonless night, skin pail as the moons rays on the lake in winter, all encased in dark clothing, but it wasn't until he saw his eyes that he realized who he was looking at. Itachi Uchiha. For being an elite ANBU leader Itachi could have killed him three times over in the time he stood staring in disbelief. Itachi just smirked at him and said, "What's this about poison and needing help?"

Still completely stricken but desperate he waked over to the log he was sitting on and let his foot rest on it as he lifted his pant leg to show the bite he had sustained. Itachi inspected it before kneeling on the bracken under the fallen log and put his supple lips to his leg and sucked. Completely entranced, Naruto watched as he spit the poison onto the ground before repeating the process. When Itachi was sure he'd gotten most, if not all, of the poison out he brushed his pants off and prepared a poultice and applied it. Naruto finally dropped his pant leg and sat down on the log, "Um, not that I'm not grateful, because I am, but why did you just help me?"

Itachi finished putting his supplies away before he turned to look at a still slightly stunned blond, "We are no longer enemies. I have no reason to turn you away or cause you harm." Naruto figured since he did just save him, and it definitely wasn't planned on his part, that he could trust him. Plus Naruto found himself wanting the brunettes company. Naruto had been starting to notice of late that he was starting to feel lonelier and wanting of a companion. He knew Itachi wasn't it, but maybe be could be until he found someone else. Deciding to just do as he pleased and not ask for Itachi's approval, knowing he probably wouldn't get it, he moved to the other side of the fire and curled up to go back to sleep. It was Itachi's turn to look slightly disturbed at the blond's boldness.

In the morning as Itachi readied to leave, Naruto did the same and as Itachi continued down the road Naruto followed him. Itachi didn't mind for a while assuming they were just heading in the same direction, but after they passed the village he began to think otherwise. Finally, he decided to stop early for the night as he began to notice the blond's limp becoming more pronounced. Without a word Itachi set up a fire and got dinner going as Naruto flopped onto the ground and rubbed at the area around his bite. After dinner Itachi wordlessly changed the dressing and Naruto quietly thanked him before laying back to wait for sleep. The next day was much the same. Itachi would travel until he noticed Naruto's limp get bad before stopping and repeating the previous day's actions. With out a word from either of them that's how the next week passed, until Naruto was healed enough to walk with out having to limp. Naruto soon noticed that Itachi had been doing the same as he had and just roamed the land. They fell into an easy pattern and just followed it uninterrupted.

That is until four months later Itachi came back late from a near by village, no doubt visiting a local lady for some fun, acting strange. At first Naruto couldn't figure out what it was, until it slapped him in the face. Itachi was grinning. The man's expression never changed, so how was it he was smiling? Over their time together they still hadn't talked to each other that often but it did happen. "Hey Itachi, are you okay?" The man slowly turned to look him full in the eye and there was something decidedly dark in his eyes that Naruto wasn't sure he could name. Okay, didn't want to name. It looked damn close to lust if not extreme horniness. Naruto liked the silent man and definitely found him HOT, but he didn't want to complicate things this way. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice.

"No, I don't think I am. I think I've been drugged," was his dazed response.

"Um, like poisoned, or slipped an aphrodisiac in your drink," Was Naruto's nervous question.

"Hmmm, defiantly an aphrodisiac," He said as he closed in on Naruto.

"So, why didn't you sleep with who you were with?" It was no secret that Itachi spent at least one night in town for sexual gratification, but this was the first he'd come back with out it and drugged. He didn't know how to handle a situation like this!

"He wasn't you," was his deadpan response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **this really gets old. No I do not own naruto not do I make a profit from it

Recap:

That is until four months later Itachi came back late from a near by village, no doubt visiting a local lady for some fun, acting strange. At first Naruto couldn't figure out what it was, until it slapped him in the face. Itachi was grinning. The man's expression never changed, so how was it he was smiling? Over their time together they still hadn't talked to each other that often but it did happen. "Hey Itachi, are you okay?" The man slowly turned to look him full in the eye and there was something decidedly dark in his eyes that Naruto wasn't sure he could name. Okay, didn't want to name. It looked damn close to lust if not extreme horniness. Naruto liked the silent man and definitely found him HOT, but he didn't want to complicate things this way. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice.

"No, I don't think I am. I think I've been drugged," was his dazed response.

"Um, like poisoned, or slipped an aphrodisiac in your drink," Was Naruto's nervous question.

"Hmmm, defiantly an aphrodisiac," He said as he closed in on Naruto.

"So, why didn't you sleep with who you were with?" It was no secret that Itachi spent at least one night in town for sexual gratification, but this was the first he'd come back with out it and drugged. He didn't know how to handle a situation like this!

"He wasn't you," was his deadpan response.

Chapter 2

First of all Naruto was not aware Itachi was into men. Second of all he definitely didn't think he had an interest in him! As Naruto was off in shocked la la land, Itachi gained ground and got his arms wrapped around his waist before he could react. "What, Itachi!" Out of surprise and instinct Naruto grabbed a hold of Itachi's shoulders for stability. Before he knew what was happening, Itachi captured his lips in a demanding kiss. Completely shocked he put up no resistance and Itachi took advantage, slipping his tongue past frozen lips and plundered his treasure. Naruto snapped out of it at that point and was about to fight back, because surely Itachi wasn't really interested in him, but Itachi chose that moment to bring their hips together in a rough stroke. Any protest that he might have made was cut off. Naruto was a healthy, vital, twenty-four year old male, and if a hot and horny Itachi was going to throw him self at him, well consequences be damned he was going to get laid! Naruto ground his hips back into Itachi's and they both moaned into the kiss he was now participating in enthusiastically.

Now that Itachi was getting positive feed back he couldn't wait any longer. He quickly unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and brought his hands up Naruto's bared chest caressing his sides as he brought his hands up. The tip of his thumbs gently brushed pert nipples and Naruto gasped before giving a low moan. Bring his hands to the blond's shoulders Itachi ran his hands down the toned arms forcing Naruto to let go of him and let the shirt slip off. As soon as the shirt was on the ground Naruto's hands went to work on Itachi's shirt and he gladly shed it. Taking a moment now that he could actually reach heated gold skin Itachi slowly backed the blond up until he was pressed against a tree. He slowed the kiss before breaking it off to move his mouth back to explorer Naruto's jaw line leaving kisses and nips along the way. As soon as he reached his hair line he buried his nose in that spiky hair and inhaled. He smelled of fur and soil and sunshine. Realizing the reason why he smells of fur was because he'd merged with Kyubi, sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine and he let his body fall onto Naruto's and pin him to the tree. Naruto moaned again, but this time it was directly into Itachi's ear. That snapped him out of his daze and brought him back, moving his hands down that toned chest he stopped to torture his nipples thoroughly this time.

He brought his lips down to Naruto's hard little nub and as his fingers played with the other neglected nub, he ran his lips over the other. With no warning he bit down at the base of the nipple and Naruto's gasp turned into a moan. Itachi licked over the abused site and then gently blew on it in apology. Itachi tortured the nub a bit more, until he got more moans from the blond before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process. By the time he started down further the blond's breath was coming in shortened gasps and it really wasn't helping Itachi keep control. All the little sounds he was making were driving him to distraction. Finally, just as he was reaching his belly button he couldn't take any more, he had to have him now! Itachi made quick work of the blond's pants and then his own. As the blond realized he wasn't being touched any more he opened his eyes and raised his head from where it had been resting on the tree and all he could do was stare. All that warm pale skin unveiled for him was a sight to behold. His lust fogged mind couldn't figure out what he was doing digging through his things, but it didn't matter because soon he was back and his lips were attacked in another demanding kiss. He felt hands sliding down his back and as soon as those hands had a firm grip of his toned behind, he was pulled into Itachi's hips and their dicks met, unhindered by clothing and the long slow stroke had his mind turned to mush in seconds. But, it didn't stop there. One of those beautiful long fingered hands slid back farther and Naruto gasped sharply as a single digit found and rubbed his entrance. Naruto bucked into Itachi demanding more.

Itachi flipped the top on the lube, he kept for such emergencies, and let it dribble down the blond's enticing rear until it met with his fingers and he rubbed it in, working some onto his fingers. After a few moments he pushed a finger past that oh so tight ring of muscle and worked the blond for all he was worth. Naruto moaned into his mouth and taking that as a go a head, he slipped another finger in, slowly stretching his fingers as he worked them it and out of the blond. The second he thought he could take it he added a third finder, trying to loosen the blond up, but loosing patients quickly. That didn't last long either, the moment the blond bucked backwards onto his fingers that was all he could take and hoped it was enough for the blond. He reluctantly retreated from the tight heat and the blond nearly sobbed into his ear, but he quickly got the lube opened and dribbled some on his aching cock before working it over him self with a moan. The blond being a few inches shorter then himself was going to have to move to make this work. He quickly grabbed him by the thighs and hoisted him up until his legs wrapped around his hips. Pinning Naruto to the tree with his chest Itachi found Naruto's entrance again and guided his aching arousal into the blond. Slowly he seated him self fully into the blond and stopped, giving the smaller man a chance to adjust.

However, Naruto had plans of his own and lifted just enough to slam back onto Itachi and any restraint Itachi may have found was torn to shreds. Before he knew it he was pounding into the blond. The moans and cries the blond emitted driving him to madness. Hoisting the blond up another inch or so on the tree to readjust, he slammed back in and hit his sweet spot as the blond screamed his accuracy. Itachi was close now, but he refused to let this end so quickly. He slowed his pace and deliberately stopped hitting Naruto's sweet spot to slow his release as well. He brought their pace to a sedate less frantic joining. The blond moaned in disapproval, but Itachi ignored him. He may have been drugged, but of all the people he could think about fucking, all he could think about was the little blond he'd been traveling with. "Naruto," Itachi gasped out. When he didn't get a response he tried again, "Naruto." The blond finally opened those beautiful blue eyes. "What, what's wrong? Keep going," Naruto questioned as he tried desperately to gain purchase in which to continue the fucking.

"This isn't the way I wanted to do this with you. I had other plans but I can't stop. I'm sorry."

Yet again stunned by Itachi's behavior Naruto didn't know what to say or do he just wanted to cum and so badly! "It, its okay I don't mind, just. Please!"

Itachi gave a lopsided grin and finally gave in to what they both wanted; a good hard fucking. No holding back; both sprinting for completion in the others flesh. Both reaching completion within moments of each other; both gasping for breath and utterly spent. Slowly Itachi lowered Naruto's legs to the ground withdrawing from his body, earning him a low moan of disapproval even as Naruto's legs trembled and he had to take a seat to stop from falling over. Itachi wasn't in any better condition and took a seat beside him leaning back against the tree.

Itachi looked over at Naruto as he was still trying to catch his breath, "You know this is all your fault."

Naruto's head snapped up eyes going wide in surprise and disbelief, "How is this my fault? You jumped me!"

"If you hadn't followed me that day there would have been no need for me to stop at villages to have a tryst to keep from molesting you. I would have stayed in the shadows blissfully alone," Itachi said as he grabbed his cloak and spread it on the ground. As he looked back to Naruto the usually suny blond was almost in tears.

"I just wanted company. I was so lonely I thought I was going to fade into nothingness. When I saw it was you and you weren't going to let me die or force me to leave you alone I thought we could travel together so neither of us had to be alone. But, as the weeks passed I was only lonelier. Having you so close, I needed physical touch. All those night I sat next to you by the fire so I could feel your heat or accidently brush up against you so I could _feel _were the only times I've felt alive since I was a child. I never meant for this to happen."

"Then you must atone for your mistakes," came Itachi's husky voice as he maneuvered Naruto on to his cloak. The aphrodisiac still working through Itachi's system he was aching hard still even with all the talking going on.

Naruto just nodded as he lay back understanding what Itachi wanted; he spread his legs in invitation to the black haired demon and submitted to his every whim. Itachi seeing this was push beyond his control and slammed back into the blond whether he was ready or not and started anew. Slipping his arms under Naruto's shoulders and gripping them in his hands he used the leverage to slam into the blond with brutal force, the blond still shouting his arousal to the stars.

They came this way but Itachi was still yet to be sated. Frustrated at his continual arousal it was time the blond took a more active role this endeavor. Itachi expertly changed positions, the blond now sitting over his aching hard on. Naruto was slow on the uptake. This being his first time at willful sex and so many times in such a short span of time after no sex at all was clouding his mind. After he realized what he was doing there, he took the still weeping shaft into his hand and slowly lowered himself down. Taking a moments reprieve just served to irritate Itachi who desperately needed to move. With Itachi's thrust Naruto got the hint and lifted himself almost completely off of Itachi before slamming back down and started a steady pace. Naruto noticing that Itachi was slowly coming down off the drugs decided he could put some skill into it rather than just a good hard fuck, came down and rotated his hips as he ground down into the moaning man below him. The action so unexpected he sat up, now face to face with Naruto and grabbed the young man around the waist and added his own thrust followed with a twist. Naruto had to grab Itachi's shoulders too keep from falling over. Now both thrusting and feeding at the others lips sprinted for their finish together. Naruto's neglected dick being now rubbed between the two of them proved the breaking point and throwing him over ecstasies edge and moaning his release into Itachi's neck as his release cause him to clamp down on Itachi, throwing him head long over the edge with a few final thrusts into the blonds heat before spilling his seed into the tight embrace yet again.

Panting heavily both finally opened their eyes only to fall into the others gaze. Blue stared into black and red. Neither knowing what to say or if anything needed to be said at all, Naruto finally just said the first thing he truly felt. "Can we stay like this, just a little longer?"

As Itachi was finally spent and didn't wish to move either he nodded. Keeping a firm grip on the blond he lay back down, letting the blond fall asleep resting on top of him, his dick still resting inside of him. He too was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do Not Own Naruto and make no profit

Recap:

As Itachi was finally spent and didn't wish to move either he nodded. Keeping a firm grip on the blond he lay back down, letting the blond fall asleep resting on top of him, his dick still resting inside of him. He too was sound asleep.

Chapter 3

For the next two weeks the new lovers spent much time just exploring and enjoying the others body, but this morning was different. Naruto woke with a start and an aching backside. Lifting his head he looked at Itachi who was already awake and watching him. Naruto relaxed, "It's so warm."

Itachi snorted, "You're a furnace."

Naruto just smiled, "So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

Itachi smiled evilly, "You are."

He quickly had them rolled over and quickly lubing up he slipped into his still stretched lover and started a maddeningly slow pace, getting his little fox all hot and bothered. Naruto moaned out his pleasure as Itachi slowly drove into him only to slowly retreat. Having enough of that Naruto reached up and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down so they were eye to eye, "Move!"

Itachi laughed, actually laughed a deep throaty sound making Naruto squirm even more losing himself in the sound and sensations as Itachi listened and picked up the pace. Itachi hooked his elbows under Naruto's knees and nearly folded the fox double, deepening the taking and making Naruto gasp. There was no stopping his release now and as he came the tightening heat milked Itachi's release from him shooting his hot seed deep into the fox.

As Itachi removed himself from Naruto the blond suddenly tensed and curled into a ball. A sudden wash of heat had run through his body radiating out from his abdomen. He had never felt this before and it scared him. His instincts telling him this was something serious.

Itachi noticed the panic on his lovers face and instantly knew something was wrong, "Naruto, what is it?"

"I, I don't know. Give me a second I need to talk to Kyubi," Naruto shut his eyes and focused on the fox's energy following it to the place in his mind the Kyubi occupied. "Kyubi, what's going on with me? What was that?"

The fox uncurled from its sleep to regard him. He took a quick sniff and nodded. Eyeing the young man he replied, "Your mating was successful; you're going to have pups in about fifty five days."

"I what," Naruto yelled in utter disbelief. "That's not possible, I'm a man!"

"That makes no difference to me. I want pups to carry on my legacy so I'm using my power to help you conceive, carry and birth these pups."

"What the fuck! Hey wait you said pups as in plural."

"Yes you are to have five."

"I, I can't even. You just. This can't be happening."

"It is and very soon. Have your mate get you lots of meat and water and don't do anything strenuous for the next fifty five days or so."

"But why so soon, why not nine months like a normal human?"

"Because I am a fox and that is the standard gestation period."

Naruto shocked and over whelmed could put up no resistance. He slowly opened his eyes to regard Itachi. Itachi seeing the utter loss on his lovers face scared him. All manner of thoughts raced through his mind the worst case scenario that kept surfacing was that his beloved fox was dying of something. "Naruto what is it. Talk to me."

It took some time for Naruto to find his voice, "I, I'm, pregnant."

Itachi was totally perplexed, that just wasn't a possibility. He slowly moved his hand to the blonds' low abdomen and focused his power there searching. It wasn't hard to miss. There was excess heat and power radiating from a small bump in his abdomen that was not there before. He looked back to Naruto's eyes and didn't know what to say, he never thought he would find himself in this kind of predicament.

"What did Kyubi have to say about it," Was Itachi's main concern at the moment knowing this had to be the demons doing.

"He wants heirs to carry on his legacy; said I need meat and water."

Itachi could understand both of these but there was something more Naruto was not telling him he could feel it; something larger looming in his mind, "What else Naruto?"

"I, it only lasts fifty five days, and Itachi," Naruto was staring to panic for real now, his breathing becoming rapid and labored. "It's not just one, there are five."

"Five Naruto, are you sure?"

Naruto closed his eyes again before answering, "I'm actually lucky, Kyubi said there can be anywhere from one to fourteen. He's taken count, only five. Lucky me," Naruto laughed nervously. In less than two months he was going to have five children.

"Naruto, I hate to say this but that means we can't move you."

Naruto's head shot up, "What do you mean we have to! I need a mid wife or something!"

"Yes, but think about it, we're about a month from any civilization. By then there will be no way for you to walk on your own without risk to our children."

Naruto stopped and thought. Their children; not Kyubi's, he was just making it possible, Itachi's children. He is carrying Itachi's children. His own children to love and teach and carry on not only Kyubi's legacy, but his and Itachi's. Slowly his pulse and respiration went down and he looked Itachi in the eyes, "Our children."

Itachi nodded. "Perhaps you should rest for a while, this is all very sudden and you will need your rest, I believe you said you were hungry before all this started. I'm going to hunt up some breakfast for us. You just relax a bit. I'll be back." But the blond just looked at him panic lighting his eyes.

"You can't be serious, I can't rest! Aside from the fact that I shouldn't be able to get p-" Naruto broke his sentence there, not quite able to call it what it was now that he was focusing on it, "guys can't have kids, we're out in the middle of nowhere! What if something goes wrong, hell I don't even know the first thing about what happens other then getting fat and lots of pain at the end." Naruto was getting quite upset at this point. Itachi noticed Naruto suddenly drain of color before turning away to throw up.

"You need to calm down Naruto getting too emotionally railed up is not good for the children. We'll be fine, when I was young part of my studies was on pregnancies and the stages and how to deliver in case of emergencies. As the heir it was my responsibility to find a wife and reproduce, I suppose now is that time." Itachi held his water out to his lover who had finally stopped dry heaving.

After rising out his mouth Naruto sat silent, letting everything settle in his mind before looking up at Itachi with fresh tears in his eyes admitting the biggest problem he had at the moment, "Itachi, I'm scared."

In all the time he had known Naruto, past and present, that was not something he thought the young man capable of. He was always so strong and brave, even in the face of death. To have his new lover admit to him he was scared broke down any remaining barriers that may have been guarding his heart in one fell swoop; as feelings the size of a tsunami swept over him made of equal parts love, devotion, protectiveness, and respect. He scooped the young man up into his embrace and held on for all he was worth; comforting him as he broke down and cried. Soon however, he was holding all of Naruto's weight as he had fallen asleep. The children must already be taxing him. Laying him down on their blankets to rest he went about fixing something to eat.

As Natuto slowly woke he took stock of how he felt; still tired, a little weak in his limbs, his stomach still vaguely churning in unrest, and most amazingly he felt full. Heavy and warm at the same time like he was finally complete after a life time of aching emptiness. As he stirred he became aware of a weight at his back, looking over his shoulder he saw Itachi curled around him propped up on an elbow watching him. Slowly Itachi leaned over him, a gentle hand over his growing children, and kissed him sweetly. It was such a departure from their usual voracious appetites that Naruto was stunned for a moment before smiling into the kiss and rolling over to put his arms around his neck to pull him down to settle over him. And just like that the world was perfect. For a shining moment everything was right. It didn't matter how impossible it all was in this moment it was perfect.

As they finally released each other Itachi got up and fetched Naruto some dear meat he had cooked up while he had been sleeping, and Naruto was grateful as he was suddenly famished. As he was finishing he got to thinking about what they will look like given their unnatural heritage, he looked to Itachi who was working on preserving the meat they didn't eat and was hoping they were as beautiful as their father. Now there was a thought, he was going to be a mom. Scrunching his face in distaste he glared as Itachi noticed and chuckled at him.

"What has you making that face?"

"Nothing," Was his pouting reply.

"Come now it can't be all that bad."

". . . I'm not a mother. I don't like that. We need to think of a new word."

"I like the idea of our children calling out to you in that fashion, however if you detest it that much I will help you come up with something else." Itachi was ripped from his thoughts as Naruto screamed and doubled over. He was instantly by his side trying to get through to his lover to find out what was wrong. It soon didn't matter that Naruto was unresponsive as he began to bleed heavily. Ripping his pants away, Itachi was having a hard time pinpointing the origin of the blood as Naruto was so contracted in pain he could not work his legs loose enough to see. After five minutes of no change, Itachi was becoming desperate. He finally picked up his still screaming lover and began the trek to the river in hopes of easing the pain and washing the blood away.

As they reached the river Itachi finished undressing his distress lover and removed his own clothing and slipped them both into the waters cool embrace. Soon after Naruto finally stopped screaming and went completely slack in his arms. This was just as worry some as the screaming, but Itachi took this chance to examine what was happening. Slowly reaching between his lovers legs he gently probed for a wound or some kind of abnormality to explain the blood. He got past his entrance and was tracing forward when he touched upon something new, but as he touched it Naruto startled awake with a raspy gasp and grabbed his exploring hand and pulled it away.

"What are you doing," Naruto gasped out before he even knew what was going on and where they now were.

"Trying to find out what happened to you. Do you know?"

"No, I just remember us talking and then pain. What the hell is going on!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Will you let me touch you?"

Naruto wasn't so sure about that but silently nodded and let Itachi's hand go. Itachi slowly and gently moved his hand back and felt around. Naruto gasped and threw his head back, eyes tightly shut. Itachi slowly, watching Naruto's face, slipped a finger into the new opening. Naruto gasped, eyes going wide.

"What the fuck is that," was Naruto's panicked reply to the gentle prodding.

"I think it's a birth canal. Think about it Naruto, where will the children come from when the time comes. They have to get out somehow, I think this is it."

"Oh god, as if having them in the first place isn't weird enough," Naruto let his head slump onto Itachi's shoulder and just surrendered to the situation.

"At least this way we don't have to risk cutting them out of you," Itachi had just been thinking he might have to do that when this episode started.

Naruto just nodded and let Itachi hold him. This whole thing was just too much in too short a time span to deal with and he was unbelievably tired now. A yawn split the silence, "So, tired."

"I would imagine so. The stress of the news then this and the children must be exhausting you already as well. Let's get you washed, dried off, and warming by the fire. You just rest Naruto I'll take care of you."

Naruto just nodded and on the verge of sleep whispered the one thing he hadn't yet been able to say, "I love you."

Itachi stunned for a moment realized he too loved the blond but as he said it back he realized he was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and make no money

Naruto just nodded and on the verge of sleep whispered the one thing he hadn't yet been able to say, "I love you."

Itachi stunned for a moment realized he too loved the blond but as he said it back he realized he was already asleep. Having been so taxed Naruto didn't even stir till the following morning. However, he immediately had to jump up and scramble to the nearest bushes to empty his stomach. Itachi gently rubbed his back and offered water when he was done. Naruto leaned heavily into Itachi complaining, "Why the hell do I keep throwing up?"

"Morning sickness babe, but given how short this pregnancy is going to be it should be over soon." Itachi looked at Naruto questioningly as he started squirming around before excusing himself to go pee. Itachi chuckled and called out to Naruto, "You're going to have to urinate more frequently as they grow as well as they'll be pushing on your bladder."

Coming back he glared down at Itachi, "This is all your fault," before moving off in search of breakfast.

Later that evening Itachi noticed the growing frequency in which Naruto was rubbing at his belly. "Naruto, is anything wrong?"

Looking to his lover he shrugged, "My stomach is hurting."

Concerned Itachi questions him further, "What kind of pain? Describe it to me."

"I don't know, just, like my skin's too tight or something."

Right away it hit Itachi why this was happening, "I think it's because they are growing too fast causing your skin to expand at a rapid pace as well. That's another reason why human gestation takes so long, the body needs time to adjust and you aren't getting that time." Moving to sit behind his lover he gently but firmly starts rubbing the taught skin noticing how much bigger he is already. Concerned he focuses his power and searches inside Naruto to see if he can feel anything different. After a moment he stops and hugs Naruto tightly to him.

"Itachi, what's wrong? What did you sense?"

"Naruto, love; this is more like a fox pregnancy then I thought. You see with animals they can conceive for days or weeks. This is how a runt of a litter comes to be. Those that were conceived first dictate when they are born so that any more that are conceived are in a sense born premature. Are you following me so far?" Naruto gave a shake of his head fearing where this conversation was going. "There are no longer just five Naruto. There are seven."

Naruto immediately went tense in his arms, "That's not possible. Kyubi told me five just a couple days ago."

"Think lover, how much sex did we have in the past couple weeks. You more than likely conceived after our first night together so you were already two weeks by the time we noticed and talked to Kyubi. It's been a couple more days since then so they were probably too small for even Kyubi to notice. Check yourself or ask Kyubi if you don't believe me."

Naruto relaxed as he called up his chakra and searched. Sure enough there were the five, their power nice and strong, looking closer two smaller powers were with them. Panicking he found Kyubi. "What is going on Kyubi! You told me five, not seven!"

"Do not take that tone with me young one. When you asked there were only five, the last two were not yet developing, but it seems they are now. You are much stronger then I gave you credit for. The stronger you are the more it is possible to conceive, and there was more then enough seed to create them. You will need much rest, especially near the end. You may need to be bedridden. I will keep watch and let you know if the time comes."

Naruto leaned more into Itachi taking time to think before speaking, "There are seven and it is exactly how you thought it came to be. And considering how many there are I may have to be bedridden at the end."

"Kyubi told you this," Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. Itachi's mind was already spinning on everything that was going to need to be done before then when he was broken out of his thoughts by a slow tremor that was shaking Naruto. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto sniffed back his tears getting ready to spill all that was wrong but the tears won and started crying uncontrollably. When he finally started to slow Itachi's warm voice comforted him, "Naruto, love, I know this is much for you to handle but what's two more to the five we started with. That's all that has changed. I will still be here for you every step of the way. You are not alone in this. Now come, you must be tired, lets go to sleep." Naruto nodded suddenly feeling like he hadn't slept in years.

That week and the next saw him getting over his morning sickness and succumbing to his hunger and fatigue as well as his gaining size.

"Itachi this can't be right," Naruto said as he put his arms around his swelling belly.

"What's that," Itachi asked as he quartered another deer for food and fur for Naruto's bed.

"Even with seven isn't this a bit much," Naruto questioned as he indicated his growing children.

Itachi looked and took stalk of his size. He looked about the size of a woman at six months carrying only one child, "Unfortunately, no I think that's about right if not a little smaller then I would expect.

Weeks three and four went much the same but Naruto's mood became darker as he was in pain and could no longer move on his own as he was now larger then a woman carrying a single child would be at nine months with what looked like no stopping.

Naruto was lightly napping when he woke with a start, he couldn't breath! Trying to shift position on his own was futile but he was running out of breath quickly. Suddenly feeling strong hands under his shoulders he was suddenly sting up and took a breath and trying to calm down as Itachi sat down behind him so he could rest on his chest and strong arms wrapped around him to rub at his stomach.

"Well that was scary."

"No more sleeping on your back for you. I honestly don't know how you managed it this long."

"But I can't sleep unless I'm on my back," Naruto whined

"I'm sure you will manage somehow. How are they doing?"

"Rotten little monsters, they never stop moving and – UGG," Naruto collapsed around his belly clutching tightly. Before Itachi can ask what's wrong he pants out, "Their all kicking, too much! Make them stop, I can't-," All he can do is pant and wait for them to stop moving. Itachi rubs soothing circles and tries to calm them with his chakra. Slowly they stop their furious movements. "What the fuck was that!"

"The adrenalin you felt at not being able to breath, reached them and they were just as scared as you, but they should be fine. They seem to be calming down."

"This fucking sucks. I hate this I can't even stand on my own to do anything! I always hurt and it's all your fault! Get away from me. Get off," Naruto struggled from his grasp.

Stung by his words even though he knows it's just the hormones, he releases the blond and moves back watching him as he tries to get up and can't.

"What are you waiting for? Help me up," Naruto snaps at him. Itachi helps him stand but as soon as he's on his feet he feels something shift deep in his body and he goes limp passing out. Itachi catches him just in time before lowering him back onto his nest of furs.

"Naruto! Naruto talk to me, what happened," Itachi called to him while patting his cheeks trying to rouse a response from him.

Naruto finds himself curled up in front of Kyubi, "What, Kyubi what's going on what happened?"

"It is time you are put to strict bed rest. You are not to stand until after the pups are born. Given how well they are growing it should only be another week. Rest and save your strength the first litter is always the hardest."

Opening his eyes to a worried Itachi Naruto clutched at him, "Kyubi says I have to stay in bed till they are born, but Itachi, he said I only have a week!"

"Isn't that a week or two early?"

"Yes it is! I can't do this, Itachi it's too soon I can't."

Itachi grabbed his lover by the face and stared him down, "Relax or you will upset the children again. Now yes it is early but think about it, if they are ready then there is no problem. I know you're scared but you can do this I know you can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no money

Recap:

Itachi grabbed his lover by the face and stared him down, "Relax or you will upset the children again. Now yes it is early but think about it, if they are ready then there is no problem. I know you're scared but you can do this I know you can.

Chapter 5

At weeks five passed and the time draws near for Naruto to give birth, but as the week passes nothing happens.

"Itachi I just, what if something happens? We could lose one of them!"

This was Naruto's biggest fear and now that he was to have them any day the more it got him scared and upset. As Itachi was going to comfort him Naruto bent over the girth of his belly and grunted in pain, "Naruto what is it, what's wrong? Are you in labor?"

Through his labored breathing Naruto panted out, "No, I-I don't think so. Just, all moving around at once."

"Their probably upset because you're so distressed. Just calm down and they will too," Itachi said as he did his best to calm him. Slowly as Naruto breathed and relaxed the children relaxed as well.

"I think that worked.

"They're just about ready to come, love. Your getting upset makes them want out more. You need to relax or they will come now

Seeing the wisdom of his words he relaxed against Itachi's chest, were he had been resting until that moment, "I just want them to survive and be healthy. I don't know if I can do this. There are so many of them and we have no help out here."

"I know love but it will be okay. I promise. You are strong enough to handle this. I know you are."

Encouraged by his lover he turned his head to give him a kiss before settling as best he could to take a nap.

Only as the next week rolled around Naruto still hadn't delivered.

"I just want them out! Kyubi was wrong! It's been two weeks now and I still haven't felt so much as a twinge. I'm done I want them out now!"

"I know love but they will come when they are ready. At least we know it will be soon they have dropped."

"The hell does that even mean!"

"It means they have moved lower in line with the birthing canal. They are ready to come."

"So why haven't they."

"I don't know, perhaps they just need a little longer. They will come when ready don't rush it so. You will not like it when they do."

Naruto pailed and swallowed hard, no he didn't want them to come right now he was scared of the pain and losing a child. He behaved the rest of the night.

Naruto woke to tightness low in his belly. Uncomfortable as it was it wasn't painful but he rubbed at it none the less and Itachi took notice and didn't like it.

"What's wrong love," Itachi questioned eyeing his lover.

"I don't know. It's tight but it doesn't hurt," he said contemplatively as he rubbed it more.

"Perhaps you should contact Kyubi and find out," Itachi suggested as he got more worried.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. His eyes soon snapped open and he grabbed for Itachi. Itachi was just about to warn him again about getting worked up when Naruto screamed and clutched desperately at his stomach.

"Damn it Naruto you have to calm down or you'll have them now," Itachi chided as he rubbed at Naruto's low back.

Naruto shook his head no and when he could he looked to Itachi and said, "I am having them now."

"What?"

Naruto again shook his head no, "Kyubi says they're coming now."

And as if to punctuate his words his water broke.

"What is that, what happened?"

"Your water broke, they are defiantly coming now."

"Itachi I have a feeling this is going to go fast as well," and no sooner did he say it as another contraction hit him and he was screaming his pain and clutching at his stomach.

Itachi waited for this one to pass before sprinting to the river to fetch the water in a gourd he made especially for this occasion. As for the cloth to wrap them in Itachi had been thinking about that and had made animal skins to wrap his children in. As he made it back into the clearing they had set camp in he was just in time as another contraction hit. Holding Naruto's hand and rubbing his lower back until it passed.

"Your contractions are already at ten minutes Naruto," Itachi informed him.

"So," Naruto panted out, "what's that supposed to mean."

"It means you're going to be down to one minute very soon and then it will be time for you to birth our children."

"No! I can't do this, I'm not ready yet!"

"I'm sorry love, but they are and they get to choose," Itachi said as he brushed soaked bangs out of Naruto's face and kissed his forehead.

Another contraction and Itachi noted that it had only been seven minutes this time. Naruto's instincts had been right this too was moving very, very fast. With in an hour the first contraction hit in one minute.

"Naruto, love," Itachi tried to get his loves attention after that last hard contraction. "That was within one minute it's time for you to push."

"No, no I can't it hurts too much I can't do this," Naruto said as Itachi guided him to lay back and spread his legs.

"You must and you can you are already dilated, they are ready, now you must be ready," Itachi said as the first round hit Naruto and Itachi guided him to push hard. "Good job Naruto the head is almost there just one more big push, get ready."

Again the contraction came and Naruto screamed his effort to birth his first child. Itachi almost had it but the contraction was just a tad too short. "Sory love, not quite enough. One more you can do it."

Again he pushed with all his might and this time birthed the child. Itachi quickly pinched and cut the cord, turned the child over and gave it a spank and it took its first breath and screamed. Oddly enough it had a tail and fox ears. Handing him over to it's mother Itachi said, "It's a boy."

Naruto saw the tail and ears and just smiled, "He's so cute."

Itachi took him back and wrapped him in the first animal hide, just as he finished the contractions started again.

"I, I can't, to soon," He paneted between contractions.

"I know this is rough on you but you have to Naruto, just breath like I showed you."

More contractions came and went this time bringing then a daughter in five more pushes. Itachi followed the same process but before he even finished the next contraction hit.

Naruto screamed for all he was worth. "No, I need time I can't, not this soon."

"This is unusual, you have to push Naruto you can do this."

"No, I can't," Another scream and seven more contractions and they had another boy.

Naruto was getting very fatigued at this point and Itachi was growing very worried. This one waited a half hour before deciding it was ready to greet the world.

"I'm so tired, Tachi, can't," Naruto's voice was fading and so was his focus.

"Naruto, listen to me, focus on me. You can do this you have to."

Naruto struggled greatly and another son was birth in seven contractions. Greatly diminished Naruto passed out. Itachi reacting quickly doused his lover with some water and slapped his cheeks to rouse him. It did not matter as the next was ready he woke and pushed with the last of his strength, birthing a daughter in ten contractions and then passed out.

Itachi however didn't have the time to rouse him as their daughter was not breathing. Quickly thinking he turned her upside down and gave a couple smacks, but unlike her siblings she did not wake. Cradling her on her stomach he gave her a few smacks on the back starting to panic at her continued silence. Finally she sputtered inhaled and screamed for all she was worth. Setting her with her siblings Itachi turned to Naruto now he had to rouse him one more time to birth their last two children. However, Naruto would not wake. He was breathing and that was all that saved Itachi from insanity. Naruto didn't wake until an hour later. With a low tired grunt another contraction hit, but he had to more strength to push. Itachi seeing that he was indeed at his limit changed his tactics.

"Naruto I need you to tell me when the contraction starts Im going to try and help but the timing must be right. Can you do that?"

Naruto weakly nodded and said "Now," as the contraction hit. Itachi gently pushed trying to aid their child. Several more contractions done in this fashion gave them another girl. The child was fine but again Naruto was out. Still breathing, just resting until it was time again.

But as they started again Naruto panicked, "Something's wrong, Itachi something's not right you have to fix it!"

Itachi reached in and sure enough he felt feet not a head. "Naruto whatever you do don't push the baby's backwards. I'm going to try and turn it don't move."

Agony ripped through his exhausted body as he fought his instincts to push and having his baby rotated. The second Itachi gave the go ahead he delivered their last child a boy.

Using the last of the water and a couple more smacks to the cheeks Naruto roused disoriented and confused.

"I need you to push one more time love before you rest, I know you can do it." Itachi crooned at him.

"Why, there's no more," came Naruto's slurred response.

"Yes this is true but you must dispel the afterbirth."

Naruto heard him but only comprehended he got to rest if he pushed one more time. Giving all he had left he pushed as Itachi tugged and rid himself of the afterbirth and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
